


let's not fall in love

by softkjy



Series: breaking up [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkjy/pseuds/softkjy
Summary: Jiyong just isn't satisfied with missionary.





	let's not fall in love

Jiyong was a slut. 

Well, at least that's what everyone around the school called him. Along with mean, bitchy, sexy, the list goes on. 

The brunette was a tiny ball of sass and beauty. Every boy and girl wanted him, and he wasn't picky. He'd slept around a lot, not finding sex to be anything really special. So, it was a surprise when he stopped sleeping around and finally settled down with another popular student. 

Choi Seunghyun was tall and handsome and smart. He was popular for his looks mostly as he was shy for the most part and hung around the art kids often-they seemed to be the only ones that related to him. One day though, he'd caught Jiyongs eye and instead of being a quick fuck they'd ended up clicking well so decided to see how a relationship would go.   
After about a month it was clear that the lion in Jiyongs pants was hard to keep tamed. 

The small brunette was always a flirt and it annoyed Seunghyun to no end which led to him being extremely jealous when Jiyong even talked to anyone else, which in turn annoyed the younger student. 

"Yah you aren't my mother! I can talk to who I want!"

"Not if you're gonna be flirting and begging them to fuck you!" Seunghyun huffed crossing his arms, making Jiyong scoff. 

"Cause I'm such a slut right?" He spat

"Oh yeah totally," the older boy was always so sarcastic in arguments. 

"Ah you are so annoying! I'm not going to fuck anyone else but you! Quit being so fucking jealous and trust me!" 

Seunghyun sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "fine.." he said, "you're right I should trust you.." he admitted and put his arms around the smaller boy who kept his arms crossed with a pout. "You're just so pretty I get possessive," he insisted, leaning in to kiss Jiyong who accepted it and put his arms around his shoulders. 

"I just want to be with you baby, you're enough for me." He promised. 

**"you're enough for me."**

~ 

Apparently not. 

Jiyong was not satisfied with Seunghyun by the time they'd been together only 3 months. The older boy was not that adventurous in bed; he wouldn't even choke Jiyong, so the brunette had to go and find someone who would. Which brings Lee Seunghyun into the picture.  
Seungri was only in year 10, and a year younger than Jiyong but he definitely didn't take the 'maknae' roll into the bedroom as he threw Ji around like a rag doll when they fucked. 

"My parents will not be home all weekend," Jiyong purred as he wrapped his arms around Seungri's waist, being carried up his stairs.

"So you're inviting me to stay the weekend?"

"Mmm, no. Seunghyun is coming over tomorrow morning for breakfast."

Seungri rolled his eyes, "I don't see why you're with that guy still if you want me fucking you," he said and bit down on Jiyongs neck making him moan.   
"I'm with him for the emotional connection you idiot," 

"Because he won't spank you in bed when you've been a bad boy?" 

Seungri smacked his bottom then and dropped him onto the bed. 

"Fuck yes daddy," Jiyong smirked, kicking off his clothes while the younger teen did the same. 

"Are you going to be a good boy for me?" 

"of course daddy." 

 

~

Seunghyun walked up to the home, checking his phone with a sigh. Why hadn't his boyfriend been texting him? 

He was really glad things were starting to work out with Jiyong, he really liked the brunette and knew they had a serious connection. Naturally, the tall student was falling for Ji really fast and could really see a future with him. Little did he know. 

After knocking a couple times, Seunghyun tried opening the door; it being common for doors to be unlocked in such a nice neighborhood. 

"Jiyong?" He called, looking around. He knew his boyfriends parents were out for the weekend so he made his way up to Jiyongs room, brows furrowing at the whispers and shuffling from the other side of the door. 

"Get the fuck in the closet!" Ji spat at Seungri who was scrambling to get his boxers on, nearly falling as the smaller shoved him to his closet. 

"Baby, why are you here so early??" 

Jiyong pulled the door open, smiling at Seunghyun waiting for him to answer the question. 

"I texted you like 5 times and told you last night even that I was gonna be early since I have to pick up my sister from ballet at 1. Who's in here with you?" 

"What? What are you talking about? No one is here. Let me change really fast and then we can go." Jiyong tried to get Seunghyun out of the room but the taller boy didn't budge as he went straight for the closet. 

"Fuck,"

Seunghyun opened the door and saw Seungri there, smiling nervously. "Um. Well hi, we have the same name. If that, makes a difference.." 

"I'm an idiot," Seunghyun huffed, turning and shoving past Jiyong to storm out. 

"Baby wait! Wait I'm sorry, please listen!" 

"No! I should've never believed you were anything more than a s-" Seunghyun couldn't bring himself to call his now ex-boyfriend anything to degrade him. "Nevermind, I've just been a fool! You're free to sleep with whoever up want." He snapped, keeping his distance from Jiyong so the boy couldn't slink his arms around him and manipulate him wth his cuteness. 

"Oh fuck off with your high and mighty bullshit! You aren't better than me because I like sex! You're boring in bed okay? I'm sorry but it's true. I want you emotionally, but Seungri fulfills all my sexual needs. We really could've worked out," Jiyong crossed his arms stubbornly, finding his reasoning fine. 

"You're just selfish." The older snorted, shaking his head again. "Goodbye Jiyong." 

As he walked out of the house, Seunghyun couldn't help but tear up a little. He felt betrayed, stupid, and most of all hurt. He really thought he would be the one to tame Jiyong and settle down with him as they'd always had such a great time together.   
Also, it wasn't like Jiyong voiced how unsatisfactory he was in bed. The brunette always moaned like crazy when they had sex so he thought he was doing something right. He couldn't help it if he was scared to choke his boyfriend until his last breath which he apparently loved.  
After wiping his tears, the older student drove back home and went to his room. 

Painting always helped him relax and get his emotions out. 

Hours later, he stepped back from his painting of a blank figure in front of an abstract background being stabbed in the heart. 

He entitled this work; **let's not fall in love**


End file.
